Competitive
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry enters a competition for his children. He could win more than the prize. Also Al and Scorpius become better acquainted. Implied Man on Man, men kissing so be warned.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** No pairing as such – but hints at potential paring of either Harry/Draco, or Scorpius/Albus. Just a quick one shot, had to get it out of my head.

Enjoy.

**In the name of wining**

It was the summer holidays, Al would be starting his sixth year upon his return to Hogwarts. He was lounging in the back garden, listening to James and Lilly bicker over the best broom.

Al rolled his eyes and continued to read the paper. All the brooms they had were excellent, his father and mother wouldn't have in any other way.

Seeing and advert in the paper, he grinned and rushed over to his siblings.

"Look!" He ordered, laying the paper on the picnic table in the garden.

He waited a few moments for James and Lilly to read the article. The looked up at him and grinned.

"Who shall we get to do it? Mum or Dad?" Lilly asked.

James frowned, "I'll do it."

Al shook his head and pointed to the small print, "Have to be eighteen or over. Sorry."

James huffed, "Well mum can't she is busy today. Some emergency at work. Dad's doing nothing. Let's all go pester him until he agrees. Lilly you may need to break out the, 'Please daddy' look, it only works if it comes from you." James instructed.

Lilly nodded to show she understood. Al grabbed the paper, and the three of them entered the kitchen through the large patio doors, that were swung open to try and tempt a breeze into the house.

"Daaaaaaaad." Lilly called sweetly.

"What do you want?" He immediately said.

The three Potter children arranged themselves in seats around the table, and conveniently around their dad.

"What makes you think I want something?" She pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "That is your, 'I want...' tone that you use on me all the time." he answered.

She shrugged, "So it usually works."

Al sighed, "Yes you're right dad **we** want something." He slid the paper towards him.

Harry's eyebrows rose as he read it.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" He questioned, knowing full well what they were asking.

"Please dad. It would be great if you won."

"You're not doing anything better with your time today."

"Mum is busy. Unless you think you will fail?"

Harry sat up straighter, "No I won't fail. If I enter I will win."

Al shared a knowing smirk with his siblings, his dad loved competition.

0oo0

So here Harry was on a Saturday morning, waiting to be signed up to this blasted competition so he could win for his kids. _Well If I win, then I will be the first to ride it, _He thought.

In the paper that morning, a leading broom manufacture had declared that they were offering a one and only broom, to be won.

It was going to be great advertising for them, as surly lots of people would enter, and many more come to watch.

The broom was a top of the line Firebolt. The only one of it's existence, the manufacture had made it for the purpose of creating a unique one off.

Whoever owned this broom would be the owner of a one of a kind. No other broom of this calibre existed, and the exact broom would not be put into production – ever. It was a limited edition and very sought after.

To qualify you had to be over eighteen, that was all. The competition was simple enough. The broom would be placed on a platform, and each contestant had to touch part of the broom. As soon as your connection to the broom was broken, you were out. The last person touching the broom won it.

Harry made sure he had eaten, used the bathroom and had a drink before he signed up. He wouldn't be caught out by needing to use the loo.

The competition was due to start in twenty minuets. Harry walked over to join a few other people he recognised, Ron being one of them.

"Alright. Fancy your chances?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "Worth a shot. But you are a stubborn git so I'd probably lose." He admitted.

Harry laughed and looked around, there were many people trying to become competitors, but the organisers only allowed a set amount of people to enter. The first twenty people to sign up got to compete. The rest were turned away.

The organisers hadn't mentioned the competition to anyone, only releasing the event in this mornings paper. The delivery of the papers were timed so that, people only had short notice.

Harry was lucky to even get a chance to compete, many people had turned up and was told that all the spots were filled. They stayed to watch though, and the manufactures made money from selling flying gear, uniform and quidditch team strips.

"How did you get here so quick?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron smiled, "I saw it as soon as I took the paper. I just came straight here, didn't even tell Hermione where I was going. She's going to be livid as I was meant to take Rose to the dentist."

He screwed up his nose, "Dentist Harry. Why I had to do that, horrid muggle torture. Now she'll have to go. Besides she's used to it, what with her parents and all."

"She will eat you alive when she realises you abandoned your fatherly duties to try and win a broom." Harry said unsympathetically.

Ron paled, "I know. You were lucky to get a spot." He added.

"I know. I didn't see the paper until late. Al took it, and was reading it before I saw it. The kids ganged up on me and demanded I enter." He explained.

Ron laughed, "Well yes I guess it would get more use if you won it. Rose shows no interest in Quidditch or flying. Hugo likes it, but isn't as obsessed as your brood."

Harry agreed, his kids were Quidditch and flying mad. They were also very competitive, and he wouldn't live it down if he lost.

Just then an announcer called all the contestants to the platform.

"Now if you please, move towards the broom and get ready to touch it. As soon as all twenty players have a hold, the competition will begin." He cheerfully announced.

Harry scowled when he saw Malfoy stood opposite him, ready to touch the broom.

Malfoy looked up and had the stupid annoying sneer plastered on his face, "You are deluding yourself if you think you will win." He said in a bored lazy tone, full of arrogance.

Harry rolled his eyes, "And you're deluding yourself if you think your hair looks good like that."

Draco narrowed his eyes and turned to face the announcer.

"Now we have various spells on the broom to prevent cheating. No sticking charms, so you are stuck to the broom, there are detecting spells for that. Also an alarm has been set up, it will call out your competitor number if you let the broom go. So if it calls your number, step away from the platform, you are out of the competition. Okay on the count of three. One...Two...Three...touch the broom. Good luck." He smiled at them.

Harry reached out with his right hand and gripped part of the handle. He wouldn't risk touching it with just a finger, knowing Malfoy he would use underhand tactics to win, and accidentally knock him and dislodge his finger.

Harry couldn't really see the broom, what with twenty people crowding around it, but what he could see he really liked.

Ron looked at Malfoy, "Why are you here. Rose says your kid doesn't even play Quidditch." He shamelessly asked.

Malfoy glared at him, "Scorpius may not compete in school, but he loves to fly and play quidditch outside of school. Besides this broom is the best, and Malfoys always have the best."

Ron snorted and Harry laughed. Malfoy just sneered at them and looked out to the crowd of onlookers.

Luckily for him he had Ron to talk to, otherwise he would have gone crazy. His feet were aching from standing still and every now and then he sensed Malfoy watching him.

A few competitors dropped out after a few hours, the novelty wearing off as hunger set in. Ron's own stomach was grumbling.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

He looked sheepish, "I kind of skipped breakfast in my rush to get here, and well it's gone lunchtime now."

Harry laughed, "You know you won't last if you are hungry." He voiced.

Ron's shoulders slumped, "I can try."

Harry placed his left hand on the broom before releasing his right hand. Twisting his right hand around, it was aching.

"Give in yet Potter?" Malfoy teased.

"Never when I am competing against you. I always win, especially when brooms are involved." He taunted.

Draco glared at him and set about intimidating the other contestants to drop out. It had worked on a few, but Harry had to laugh some of them were really stupid. Serves them right if they can be fooled by Malfoy.

"Um excuse me you dropped your wand." Draco said to a young looking teenage boy, who looked barely the age requirement.

He blushed and bent down to pick it up, in doing so he let go of the broom.

Malfoy met Harry's eyes and smirked, but for once Harry found it fitting. _Stupid teenager being intimidated by Malfoy of all people._

Malfoy arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, in question. Harry inclined his head towards the retreating teenage boy, and smiled.

Draco smiled in return, and then the moment was lost by Hermione yelling at Ron over the crowd.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! If you don't let go of that broom within the next ten seconds, you will be hearing from my divorce lawyer." She seethed.

Ron gulped, turned to Harry, "Shit. Um I'd better go. I'm hungry and..."

Harry laughed, "Yeah better go if you're hungry. It has nothing to do with the fact your wife scares you shitless." Ron paled when he heard Hermione start counting down from ten loudly.

"Oh fuck. Bye Harry good luck." He let the broom go and walked over to his wife, head hanging down as she yelled at him.

Draco sniggered, "How humiliating. Now we know who wears the trousers in their relationship."

Harry wasn't going to ignore Malfoy, he would die of boredom if he didn't talk, "Well that was obvious anyway. I heard she keeps his balls in her purse." He joked.

Malfoy actually laughed, not a condescending laugh, but actually laughed at Harry's joke. Harry smiled at him.

He looked around and counted, "Oh cool eleven people left. So that means only ten to drop out before, **I **win." He emphasised 'I'.

Draco snorted, Harry thought it was undignified, well for Malfoy anyway.

"You mean when I win. No way am I losing to you. I can stand here all night. I took a nourishment potion to prevent me needing food, and I have a strong bladder, I won't need to drop out to use the bathroom." He gloated.

Harry scowled at him, "How the hell did you have time to take a potion?" He growled, disappointed that he didn't think of it.

He gave Harry a smug little smile, "You had time to eat a sandwich and chat to Weasel. I just used my time in a more constructive manner."

Harry wanted to stick his tongue out at him, but he was a grown man, and well it was immature. He settled for glaring at him. If he thought about it, which he didn't, he would have wondered why Malfoy was watching him. He must have been to notice he ate a sandwich and spoke with Ron before the competition.

James, Al and Lilly were watching their dad.

"He's doing okay. He might actually win." Lilly said excitedly.

James grinned, "I am the eldest I call dibs on the first ride."

"No way." Lilly protested.

Al just groaned, it was the same argument as this morning. Lilly and James always argued over who got to ride the best broom first.

"None of you will get first ride." He raised his voice to be heard.

They stopped and looked at him, "Well it won't be you." James angrily said.

Al knew that, "I know. I assume as dad will be the one to win it, he will be the first to ride it." He pointed out smugly.

James and Lilly were silent, but seconds later Lilly broke the silence, "Well I will be the first of us kids to ride it."

They were off again. Al mumbled that he was going to get a drink and slinked away.

He joined a long line of people waiting to be served at the nearest coffee shop. He was stood behind someone with familiar blond hair, and his stomach started fluttering.

The person behind Al pushed into him as they stumbled over their feet. Al was shoved into Scorpius' back. Scorpius whipped his head around and glared at Al.

"Sorry. The girl behind me fell into me, it was an accident." He rushed to say, holding his hands up.

Scorpius' features smoothed out, "Apology accepted. Albus isn't it?" He casually asked, knowing full well it was Albus, he had a crush on him for at least two years.

Scorpius was in Ravenclaw, and Albus was a Slytherin. They didn't have many classes together, as they took different subjects and Ravenclaws shared lessons with Hufflepuffs. They generally avoided one another, choosing to forgo the expected Potter/Malfoy rivalry.

"Um yeah but I prefer Al." He answered. Al felt his stomach drop, Scorpius wasn't sure who he was. That kind of sucked, considering Al was aware of everything Scorpius Malfoy did.

Scorpius shifted to look around Al, he sent the girl a charming smile, "Are you okay Miss? Al said you fell." He asked politely.

The girl, who was about thirteen flamed a bright red and mumbled, "Yeah I'm okay thanks. My lace was untied. I tripped."

Scorpius smiled again, "Very well. As long as you are okay." He then returned his attention to Al.

Al shook his head, "Such a charmer." He teased.

In fact Al was mildly affected by Scorpius' stunning smile he sent the girl, Al was stood close enough to get a proper look at it. Scorpius was gorgeous.

Scorpius chuckled, "It is only good manners Al."

Al raised his eyebrows to say, 'yeah right!'

Scorpius grinned, "Okay maybe good manners, with a dash of charm." He admitted.

Scorpius moved forwards in the queue, as it slowly reduced. The competition had succeeded in bringing out the crowds, but this meant everywhere was busy. They were at least six people away from being served.

"Is your dad up on the platform competing?" Al asked, once again knowing the answer, but wanting to keep the conversation going. He hadn't spoke this much to Scorpius ever.

He looked out towards the door, "He is. He is determined to win."

Al looked over to the door too, "So is my dad. Bit stubborn my dad, I bet it will be your dad and my dad as the last two."

Al turned back to face Scorpius and saw he was watching him. He wanted to shy away, but he had nowhere to hide.

"Hmm most likely. Now that your dad is involved, my father will step up his game. He hated losing to your dad during quidditch matches." He confessed, not caring if his father would be annoyed at him for divulging that much information.

Al laughed, "Dad will be alright. Besides he has nothing better to do, now mum and him have divorced and she is busy with work."

Scorpius moved down the line, but kept his attention on Al, "Oh your parents are divorced." He asked puzzled. His father would have gone on about that for days if they had heard about it.

Al looked shocked, "Shit that isn't public knowledge yet. Fuck please don't tell anyone. Mum wants to settle in her new home and that before they make a statement."

Al covered his face with his hands. James would kill him if he knew he had let that slip, to a Malfoy no less. Scorpius seemed to put him at ease so he sprouted whatever was in his head, no filter.

Al almost jumped back and stood on the girls toes, when he felt fingers wrap around his wrists and pull them away from his face. He looked into cool grey eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me." Scorpius gently confirmed.

Al released his breath, some of the tension rolling away, "Thank you."

Scorpius let his wrists go and smiled sadly, "Besides I can't exactly say anything. I know how it feels, my mother and father divorced last year."

Al remembered reading about that. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." He answered.

They stayed in silence for a moment, edging closer to the counter and server.

"Let me buy you a drink." Scorpius offered.

Al looked back at him, "Um you don't have to." Al politely offered a get out.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. Besides good manners and charm remember." He playfully said.

Al could feel his stomach doing flips as Scorpius sent his stunning smile his way.

"Sure. Okay." He managed to croak out.

They stepped up to the counter and Scorpius ordered a Cinnamon Latte. He turned to Al and gestured for him to place his order, Al ordered a Mocha Latte.

Scorpius paid and handed Al a large takeaway cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Are you going back to watch your dad?" Al asked, he didn't want this to end. He knew he may never get the opportunity to openly speak with Scorpius like this.

They walked out the coffee shop together, "Not sure. I've been watching him for ages now. I was going to look around Diagon Alley."

Al looked at him, "Sounds good."

"You care to join me?" He invited.

Al's stomach flipped again, _Hell yes I care to join you._

"Sure." He casually agreed.

_Fuck Scorpius' voice is so darn sexy._

They walked with no particular direction in mind, just away from the crowds gathered to watch the competition.

"I wonder if James and Lilly even noticed I was missing." Al pondered out loud.

Scorpius thought how anyone could not notice he was missing. At Hogwarts every movement Al made, he noticed it. He would watch him leave the great hall, he would see him in the library, in the grounds, well just about anywhere. Scorpius wasn't stalking him, he just had a knack for spotting Al out of the hundreds of students.

"Why wouldn't they notice?" He enquired.

Al scrunched up his nose, "They were arguing as always. I'm just stuck in the middle. Lilly is feisty and takes no shit, and well James just has to be right all the time, even when he's wrong."

Scorpius felt bad for Al, "See I have no problems like that. Well actually what you just described sounds like my mother and father before they divorced. She was always picking fights, and father had to be right – all the time. Oh and have the last say. He hates not getting the last word in."

Al grinned, "That's probably why he rubs my dad up the wrong way."

_I'd like to rub you up the wrong way_, Scorpius thought and then tried not to blush at his rude thoughts.

Al sipped his drink and subtly watched a feint blush creep onto Scorpius' face.

"Looking forward to sixth year?" Al asked to break the awkward silence.

Scorpius smiled at the topic, grateful to move past the embarrassing moment when he blushed.

"Yes. NEWTs should be far more challenging than OWLs, I like a challenge." He answered honestly.

Al grinned, "Well fancy that. A Ravenclaw actually looking forward to boring lectures, masses of homework and difficult exams." He teased, voice light and flirtatious.

Scorpius returned his grin, "I know. I'm an embarrassment to my house."

They continued walking, not paying attention to any of the shops, only having eyes for each other.

Meanwhile Harry was getting tired, his arm was aching and he could see Lilly and James arguing over who gets to ride the broom. He was half tempted to drop out so they had nothing to fight over, it would serve them right. However he didn't as he would actually like to ride the broom himself, and he would never hear the end of it from Malfoy, and the Weasleys if he lost to Malfoy.

Harry noticed that Al was missing, he probably got bored of the arguing and left. Harry couldn't blame him, Lilly and James could be a pain when they got into screaming matches.

Draco followed Harry's line of sight, and saw he was looking at his two bratty kids arguing. Jumping on the opportunity to irritate Potter he spoke up.

"I see your children have as much grace and tact, as that oaf Hagrid dancing." He insulted.

Harry ground his teeth together, preventing the retort on the tip of his tongue. Malfoy was trying to provoke him, he was waiting for Harry to take the bait.

"Arguing in public. Showing you up aren't they. I mean surly the great Harry Potter and the ever faithful ginger harpy would have raised them better." he pushed.

Harry snapped his head around and glared at him.

"Leave my kids and Ginny out of this." he warned.

Draco's lips twisted upwards, "I see you knew I meant your dear wife when I said ginger harpy."

Harry scowled, "Fuck you Malfoy,"

Draco grinned, "You wish."

Harry growled, "Always got to have the last say. Besides you're being a hypocrite, complaining about my kids arguing in public. If I remember correctly, you and your _**ex**__ -_wife had a rather public argument, last summer."

Harry half expected Draco to let go of the broom and strangle him to death. But his fingers remained wrapped around the handle, his eyes full of fury and pain. Harry felt guilty then, he had just divorced Ginny, he knew what it was like to feel like a failure, a failure to your wife and kids.

Of course Draco wasn't aware that he was divorced, no one was. Just the kids, and the rest of the family.

Harry blew out his breath, "Look I'm sorry Malfoy. That was a low blow."

Draco met his gaze, "Yes it was." He said with no malice, Harry thought he sounded downbeat.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled again.

He looked around, not wanting to look into Draco's eyes any more. He was surprised to see that they were now down to nine competitors, leaving eight to drop out.

To Harry's right stood a giant clock-face, with a large screen in the middle, it was spelled to show the time, it looked like a digital watch but wizards didn't know what that was.

"Blimey five hours." He said in shock.

Draco turned to look at the clock.

"My, my, my you do surprise me Potter. I had no idea you could tell the time." He tried to attempt to insult Harry.

Harry forced his smile down, this was obviously Malfoy's way of getting over Harry's comment about his divorce. Even if it was a lame insult, Harry would allow it – if it made Malfoy more bearable.

Just then one competitor in their tired daze lifted their hand to stifle a yawn, but they used the hand that was holding the broom. They swore, but ambled off to his waiting friends.

Draco looked around including him and Potter, there were six people – only five to get rid of. Draco had a feeling it would be he and Potter to the end, fighting for the wining spot yet again.

Draco leaned in to talk in a low voice to Potter, "We both know it will come down to you and I. So why don't we try and get rid of these other four losers together? I noticed that brunette witch keeps staring at you, with big eyed wonder. Go flirt, distract her and make her let go of the broom." He plotted.

Harry veered back slightly and watched Draco closely, "No."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Should have known you'd be a stickler for the rules, and no cheating. For a so called hero, you are boring."

Harry tightened his grip on the broom in anger, he mustn't let the git get to him. If he showed any weakness Draco would be on it like a shot, exploiting it until Harry gave in. If Harry pointed out he didn't like being called a hero, Draco would use that against him.

"No I won't flirt with a random woman." He clarified, he had no problem with playing mind games to get the others to leave.

"I'm sure even She Weasel would allow it, if it helped you come closer to winning." He expected Weasley was just as, if not more competitive than Harry.

Harry stiffened at the mention of Ginny, he hoped Malfoy hadn't noticed – he did.

"Hmm fighting with the munter are we?" He said in delight.

"No. Not any more, and don't call her a munter." He retorted sulkily.

Draco thought that was strange, 'not any more', "Hmm so she..."

Harry narrowed his eyes, glared at Draco and said in a low threatening voice, "I wouldn't mention Ginny again if I were you. Otherwise I might see fit to start talking about your ex-wife."

Draco huffed but sullenly agreed.

Harry decided to ignore Malfoy for a bit, he was getting on his nerves, over five hours staring at his... Well not ugly mug, but still it was beginning to take it's toll.

He looked away at his kids and was happy to see that James and Lilly were no longer fighting, but Al had returned and he looked a bit glum. What a fun way to spend his weekend with the kids.

Most of the crowd had left, and there were only a few competitors left. Harry raised his voice to be heard and called to them.

"You lot. Why don't you go to your mothers for dinner. I think I'm going to be here a little longer at least. If your mother is out go to The Burrow. James can side-along you, or use the floo in Tom's bar." He instructed.

Al smiled, "Yes food."

Lilly grinned, "You're doing great dad. I know you can win for me."

James shook his head, "She means win for **US** dad. I might come back later, I might not. There is this fit bird I met earlier and she is gagging for it."

Harry heard Draco snort and mumble something about crude behaviour and poor manners.

"James I don't think half of Diagon Alley want to hear about your, 'fit bird'." He scolded for the sake of Malfoy, really he thought it was funny. James was seventeen, he could do what – or whoever he wanted.

James grinned, "Too late now dad. Talk about shutting the stable door after the horse has bolted. Anyway good luck yeah! Bye."

"Bye daddy." Lilly chirped in and waved.

"See ya later." Al confirmed, he would come back because he wanted to bump into Scorpius again. Scorpius had stumbled across his mother and said he was going with her for dinner. He hinted to Al that he would be back later and would look for him.

They walked away and Harry sighed in relief.

He turned back around and caught Malfoy watching him, with an expectant look on his face. Harry looked and saw that he and Malfoy were at the top of the broom gripping the handle, and the others were near the end. They seemed to be plotting against them.

Harry ignored it and looked back to Malfoy, "What?"

"Do you realise how much you just gave away in that delightful, yet vulgar conversation with your spawn?" He arrogantly informed Harry.

Harry frowned in puzzlement, he only told them to get dinner and then James was being rude.

"What?" He said again, aware he was sounding like a simpleton, but that was normal in front of the ever so eloquent Malfoy.

"You told your kids to go to their mothers for dinner." He simply answered.

Harry was still puzzled, "Yeah so!"

Draco snorted, "Blimey Potter you can be thick sometimes. It's a good job that most the people have left, and the other competitors were too busy scheming. You have just informed everyone that you and your wife are at the least living apart."

Harry's frown deepened, "What?" He said again and was getting annoyed at himself for saying 'what' yet again.

"You said 'go to your mothers'. Not go home, or go back to ours, or any other variant that would indicate you and your wife live in the same house. You said go to your mothers, meaning she has a separate house. Then you said 'if she's not in'...if you were together and living together you would surly know if your wife was home." He finished smugly.

Harry groaned, "Fuck and I shouted it too."

Draco laughed, "Yes you did. But like I said there aren't many people left watching. I think everyone else is too tired to pick up on it. I did because it's me."

Harry was still in shock about his stupid slip up.

"So I was right, you at least live apart?" He casually asked, but he was dying to know.

Harry glanced around, lowered his voice and quietly confirmed, "Yes. We have separated, and the divorce was finalised last week. No one knows yet. I'd appreciate it if you keep this to yourself for the time being."

Draco was surprised, he was expecting a lovers spat. Maybe living apart as a trial separation, but divorce – that was final.

"I will. Although you have just declared something is up anyway." he unhelpfully pointed out.

Harry shoulders sagged, "I know. I will talk to Ginny after I win this thing, and then maybe we will make an announcement Monday or something."

Draco had no idea why that cheered him up. Maybe it was comforting to know he wasn't the only screw up, that he wasn't the only wizard to be divorced at such a young age. Maybe the thought of a single and available Potter was what cheered him up – Nah that can't be it.

"What do you mean 'after I win this thing'?" Malfoy teased, hoping to distract Potter from his morose thoughts.

Harry smiled at him, his eyes showed that he knew what Draco was doing and that he was thankful for it. So they bantered and slung insults for a bit, but none of the insults cut too deep, and they were said with no malice behind. Instead they were said in a playful and almost flirtatious way.

Scorpius was disappointed when his mother interrupted his and Al's conversation. She insisted that he go back to hers for dinner. He apologised to Al and said he would meet up again later. At home his mother lectured him on his fathers childish behaviour. Claiming entering this competition was making him look a fool and an embarrassment. She also insulted Scorpius and his sexuality numerous times, and went as far as to complain that he really shouldn't attempt to woo a Potter.

By the end of dinner he was thoroughly annoyed and ready to get the hell out of there. He was polite of course, but left as soon as dinner was over. He floo'ed to Diagon Alley and walked to the platform where the competition was being held.

He waved at his father, who smiled in return. Scorpius noted that his father was standing next to Mr Potter and not opposite him, in fact they were standing closer than he thought his dad would be comfortable with.

There were five competitors left, that included Mr Potter and his father. Scorpius looked around and was disappointed to see Al wasn't there. He settled on watching his father instead, going over all the things he would have loved to say to his mother, but couldn't.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump in a manner that wasn't befitting a Malfoy. He turned to see Al grinning at him and holding out a takeaway coffee cup.

"For you. I owed you one." He explained.

Scorpius smiled and took the offered cup.

"Thanks."

"So how are the old men doing?" He jerked his head in their parents direction.

Scorpius looked to them quickly, then returning his gaze to Al, "Great. Only three to drop out, then it is the inevitable Potter/Malfoy battle to win."

Al laughed "Yes that was so predictable."

"Where are your brother and sister?" Scorpius was pleased that they weren't here, but he thought he'd be polite.

Al's lips quirked up in a brief smile, "James is currently wooing a witch he met in the crowd earlier. He is such a tool. You know he actually uses our name to get laid? What a jerk. But it works and he gets lots of women throwing themselves at him. He isn't hurt by it, he knows that they are sleeping with him for who he is. But he's accepted it, and is enjoying the ride – literally."

Scorpius chuckled, "I see. Do you use the 'Potter' name to get women?" He asked.

Al shook his head and laughed, "Um no not quite. I never use the Potter name, but with my face, I guess I don't need to name drop, it is quite clear who my father is. Besides I don't try and get women." He answered casually, like it was nothing,

Scorpius jaw dropped slightly and he snapped it shut. _Did he just admit to being gay?_

Before Scorpius could ask, a ginger bush flew between them and was strangling Al.

"Rose get off." He complained.

She stepped away.

"Oh hi Scorpius." She greeted, she knew him relatively well as they were in the same house at school.

"Hi Rose."

"I would have come down earlier to see dad and Uncle Harry, but mum made me go to the dentist. Then mum and dad were fighting over dad entering the competition in the first place. Then Hugo needed my help with something. But I'm here now. How's Uncle Harry doing?" She babbled on.

Al looked over her shoulder and mouthed, 'sorry' to Scorpius. Al was disappointed himself, he wanted to be alone with Scorpius. He would never get rid of Rose.

Scorpius shrugged, 'No worries' he mouthed back.

"Doing okay, top five. He is definitely trying to win this thing." Al answered Rose.

She grinned and turned to Scorpius, "So Scorpius I heard that you gave Anderson the boot?" She asked without shame.

Al was used to her lack of tact, something she inherited from her dad. However he didn't mind on this occasion he was intrigued. Al wasn't sure if 'Anderson' was the surname of a male or female.

Scorpius looked startled by the question.

"You don't have to answer her." Al jumped in, hoping the appease the situation.

Scorpius relaxed, "No it's okay. I'm sure most of Hogwarts will gossip about it next year. Anderson and I weren't right for one another." He offered as a vague answer.

Rose snorted, "Yes well I figured that much. I meant give me the juicy details Malfoy." She smiled sweetly.

Scorpius wasn't exactly great friends with Rose, but they were friends of sorts. They sat together in class sometimes and studied in the library occasionally together. He supposed he could become better friends with her, who knows it might bring him closer to Al.

"Fine you win. I broke up with him because..."

Al choked on his coffee as he heard Scorpius say 'him'. Rose and Scorpius stopped talking to watch Al.

Al coughed some more, then spluttered, "Sorry too hot." He held up his drink.

Rose grinned knowingly and Scorpius smiled at Al, he was too adorable.

"As I was saying. I broke up with Philip because he wasn't right for me. Far too serious, too whinny and high maintenance. There is only room for one drama queen, and well that's me." He coolly replied.

He suspected that Al was low maintenance, he wouldn't be a push over, he would still stand up for himself in arguments, but he wouldn't be bothered about simple things. He was carefree, happy go lucky and easy to get along with. He was funny, and not a whinny wimp.

Al thought for a moment, _Philip Anderson, hmm, Philip Anderson..Oh he is a Gryfindor. _Al made a note to ask James about his fellow Gryfindor, he wasn't sure what year he was in, but he thought it was the same as James. Meaning he would be going into his seventh year, whereas Scorpius, Rose and he were about to start sixth year.

"Oh well that's a shame, Philip was rather hot." Rose absently responded.

Al huffed, annoyed that this Philip guy was good enough to get Scorpius' attention, and to date him for a short while, and then for Rose to big him up.

Rose shot Al a look at his huff, Scorpius didn't seem to notice.

"If you say so. He was a bit vain, and he knew he was good looking. Kinda off putting really."

He preferred someone like Al, who was obviously gorgeous but was humble and modest, who wasn't aware of how stunning he actually was.

He himself knew he was attractive, but he never flaunted it and boasted like Philip. In fact it would irritate Scorpius, he wondered if people agreed with him because he was a pretty face, and not because he actually had a brain in his head.

He could blame his dad for that one. Although he couldn't be mad really, he didn't want to look like a back end of a bus either.

Al was sulking, he just remembered vaguely what Philip looked like, and it was nothing like what he himself looked like. Al was nowhere near as groomed or smartly dressed. In fact Al wasn't sure if he even combed his hair today.

Rose elbowed him, "What's that face for? You look like you've been told Quidditch has been banned."

Al grumbled without thinking, "Don't think I brushed my hair this morning. I look a right state."

Rose laughed, "Al your hair always looks like that, and you're wearing you best trainers. You can actually see the white parts, no mud caked on them today."

Al groaned, "Thanks for that Rose."

Scorpius grinned, he thought Al looked great just the way he was.

"Your hair looks fine Al. It is messy I admit, but in an attractive way." He complimented.

Al cheered up at that and Rose whispered, "Al and Scorpius sitting in a tree, K-I-S..."

Al stamped on her foot. "Ow Al watch where you put your Hagrid sized feet." She whined.

"Oh look another competitor has dropped out. GO UNCLE HARRY!" she called.

Harry looked around and beamed at Rose, waving.

He turned back to Malfoy, "Is that your son with Al and Rose?"

Draco looked over and was surprised to see Scorpius talking to Mini Potter and Weasley.

"Yes." He answered surprised.

Harry smiled turning back to Draco, "He looks like you."

Draco nodded, "I would hope so. If he grew up and ended up looking like the next door neighbour I'd be a bit peeved."

Harry laughed, "Yes I guess. I just meant he looks a lot like you. Not just a bit like you." He clarified.

"Is that a bad thing? He is extremely good looking." He complimented Scorpius, and himself.

"Twat." Harry retorted with a smile.

"I notice you haven't denied my statement." Draco teased.

Harry shrugged one shoulder, "Nothing I say will be the right answer. Because you will get offend if I disagree, but if I agree then you will snap at me for perving on your son or something."

Draco supposed that was a valid enough reason to avoid answering, but he did want to know if Potter found himself attractive.

"Although I wouldn't disagree with your statement, I wouldn't say extremely either." Harry admitted.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Well I guess I can settle with just good looking."

Harry's feet felt numb and he was fed up with standing. He turned to the nearest organiser and beckoned her over. She happily trotted to him, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes Mr Potter?"

Harry returned her smile briefly, "Are there any rules about sitting down? I mean if I kept my hand on the broom, but sat on the concrete I wouldn't be disqualified?" He politely asked.

She grinned at him, "There aren't that many rules. Nothing in the rule book against sitting down sir. As long as your hand never leaves the broom, you can stand, sit, hop – whatever."

Harry sighed in relief, "Brilliant. Thank you."

"No problem." She answered before trotting away.

As the broom was waist height, Harry could sit on the ground and stretch his arm upwards to grip the broom. He made sure he had a tight grip on the handle, then slowly lowered himself to the floor, sitting cross legged.

Malfoy stared down in him in a daze.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head and elegantly settled on the floor beside Harry.

"Why didn't I think of sitting down? My feet and legs are killing me." He complained.

Harry chuckled. "I have been known to have the odd brilliant idea. Took me long enough, we've been here ages."

Harry noticed that the other three competitors at the other end of the broom sitting on the floor. It seemed they were relieved to realise it was allowed.

Rose had spent most of the time yammering away. Al wanted to tell her to do one, but didn't fancy being punched in the arm. Rose had quite the punch on her.

"What was Anderson like in bed?" Rose asked without blushing.

Al blushed and closed his eyes briefly in mortification. Scorpius looked at her as if he couldn't believe she was being serious.

"Um we were only dating for a month." He stammered.

Al glared at Rose and then looked apologetically at Scorpius, "Sorry. Rose has to know everything. Whether it's books, gossip, or the ins and outs of a ducks ass. She wants to know it all. She is just being nosy and rude. Don't answer her." Al said humiliated by his cousins behaviour.

Rose huffed, "It was only a question."

Al rounded on her, "How would you like it if Scorpius asked you if you were a virgin, if you enjoyed your first time and how long you waited before having sex?"

She grinned, "No I am not a virgin. My first time was uncomfortable but okay, and I waited five months before I had sex with him." She answered.

Al gaped at her, "Aw way too much information. Just aw!"

"So Mr Lover Lover, did you sleep with Anderson?" She prompted.

Al scrubbed his face with his hands and called Rose a rude and disgusting name.

Scorpius could either ignore her, and she would keep on, or he could answer. He decided to just answer her question.

"No I didn't sleep with him. Like I said we were only dating for a month." He answered as coolly as possible.

Al peaked at Scorpius through his fingers, and Scorpius smiled at him.

"Oh okay fair enough. I think he's telling people otherwise but I'm inclined to believe you over him." She casually replied, looking at her Uncle Harry's back as he talked with Mr Malfoy.

Scorpius was furious, "He what!"

Al lowered his hands and watched as Scorpius' eyes got a hard edge to them, like steel. Rose winced and turned to look at him.

"He um told everyone on the train home, that um he broke up with you because..." for once she wished she kept her mouth shut.

"Because..." Scorpius icily prompted her.

"Because you two had slept together, and you were a crap shag, so he dumped you." She finished.

Al looked at Scorpius and hoped that he would never be the cause of such an expression. He was livid, but he looked evil. Like he was plotting what he was going to do to Anderson. Al wouldn't spare a once of sympathy for Anderson, he was spreading lies and he deserved it.

Rose meekly continued, "I didn't believe him that's why I asked you why you broke up and if you slept together. I knew he was lying. It's the classic defence, you get dumped so you spread rumours about your ex. The bitchy girls of Hogwarts do it all the time."

Scorpius nodded at her, "Thanks for telling me. If you excuse me I have something I need to do. I'll be back later." With that he strolled off purposely.

Al groaned, "I bet he is floo'ing to Anderson's and giving him an ear full. He'll have to wait until school starts before he can hex him though, no magic in the holidays."

Rose gulped, "I wouldn't want to be Anderson right about now. Did you see his face – proper deadly."

Al remembered he was annoyed at her, "You started it with your insensitive and intrusive questions. You know how rude and vulgar you sounded."

Rose looked abashed, "I know. Sorry. I just wanted to find out the truth. I could have gone about if differently I guess. Why are you complaining, you got to find out that Scorpius is gay, single and hadn't slept with his last boyfriend. I'd say you have a lot to be happy about."

Al grinned, "I never looked at it like that."

"So you admit you fancy him?" She asked triumphantly.

Al didn't see the point in denying it, Rose knew he was gay.

"Rose who wouldn't fancy him. You've got to admit he is sex on legs." He casually said.

Rose smiled, "I guess. No denying he's attractive commercially speaking, but I prefer the more rugged type. Not the groomed to an inch of perfection type. Manly men I like."

"I guess that makes sense. The world would be boring if we all liked the same types." he agreed.

"Speaking of manly men I have just spotted Blake Zabini. See you Al." She wondered towards Zabini.

Al called as she left, "Hang on he isn't the bloke you waited five months for?"

She grinned, it was a grin that clearly meant yes Zabini was the guy that Rose had lost her virginity to.

"Yuck! I need to obliviate myself." He mumbled.

_Is everyone having sex apart from me_, Al silently complained to himself.

Looking up he noticed another person had dropped out, leaving four in total.

Al gave his dad a thumbs up. His dad jerked his head in the direction of Rose and Zabini clearly kissing.

Al held up his hands and shrugged, "Apparently so." he called, he didn't need to speak too loudly as most the crowds had left for home, or dinner.

"Rose!" Harry called.

She turned to look at her Uncle Harry, "Hm yeah what?" She asked.

"I think you are expected at home for dinner." He warned.

"No Uncle Harry I ate dinner already." She calmly replied with a smirk.

"Rosie!"

"Uncle Harry!" She said in the same exasperated manner.

"Whatever you can do what you want. Don't come to me when your dad has a fit." Harry retorted.

"Okay. Thanks Harry." She grinned.

Harry turned back to Malfoy. "Bloody Ron will have a heart attack."

Malfoy sneered, "Doesn't like the thought of a Slytherin touching his precious daughter." He knew Weasley would be against it, Zabini was a pureblood Slytherin, just like his father.

"No. I think it is a case of ANY boy that touches his little girl will be in for it. The boy could be, the head boy, quidditch captain, top student, Gryfindor and insist on no sex before marriage and Ron would still find something to complain about. We have nothing against Zabini." Harry clarified, a bit annoyed.

Draco was surprised, "Oh right. Fair enough."

Harry grinned, "Almost just me and you left. Although I am starving and might have to give in soon." Harry said in defeat.

Draco rummaged in his pocket and handed Harry a chocolate bar. Harry took it and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Just in case the potion I took started to wear off. I'm not hungry you have it." He nonchalantly said.

Harry frowned, "I thought you would want me to drop out through hunger. Gives you a better chance of wining." He was suspicious.

Malfoy snatched the chocolate bar back, "Fine don't eat it. I was only giving it to you to make sure you stayed in the competition long enough for me to beat you. If you left now, it would be less satisfying. So giving you this chocolate will ensure you stay in until the bitter end. I want us to be the final two, then I can snatch the win from under you." He confessed.

Harry grinned, "Oh okay." He took the chocolate back and ripped it open with his teeth.

It tasted fantastic and Harry moaned out, "Mmm so good."

Draco had to look away at that moment, Potter was too tempting – the git.

Al chuckled when he saw his dad scoffing a chocolate bar.

"Dad." Al called.

Harry turned to face his son, "Yes?"

"I'm heading back to yours. I'm sure I can manage by myself for a few hours. Besides I think James and fangirl are there. Good luck and when you win can you hide the broom. Otherwise Lilly and James will sneak out and fly on it." He called, voice clear but not shouting.

Harry frowned, "Where's Lilly? And what do you mean James and fangirl? And yes I will hide the broom IF I win."

Al smiled, "James pulled that bird he told you about earlier, where else do you think they've gone dad. Blimey you can be a bit thick. Lilly is at Grandmas, grandma said she could stay the night."

Harry groaned, "Fine. Tell James that girl better be gone by the time I get home. I expect you boys to behave whilst I am gone. You don't know when this thing will be over and I could come home and surprise you!"

"Yes Sir. I will be a good boy and wash behind my ears, go to bed by nine and I will use the toilet before bed, so I don't wet the bed." He sarcastically said.

Harry grinned, "Just go home Al. Night."

Al grinned back and Draco thought for Harry it must be like looking at his reflection, just younger.

"Night dad, Mr Malfoy. Oh if Scor comes back can you give him our address, he can hang out with me until this competition is over. Well unless you want him to go to his mothers?" Al asked Draco.

Draco blinked a few times at the casual invitation, he wasn't aware that Scorpius and Al were such good friends.

"If _Scorpius_ returns I will pass on your message. I would prefer it if he wasn't alone, and I know he wouldn't want to be at his mothers." Draco made sure to stress Scorpius full name when he replied, no one was getting away with calling him Scor.

"Thanks Mr Malfoy," with that Al walked towards Tom's pub to floo home.

Draco laughed softly, "You have an unusual relationship with your kids." It wasn't said as an insult, just a general observation.

Harry smiled at the sound of Malfoy's soft laughter, "Yes that is one way of putting it. Al's sarcastic, but he is well behaved. He's often quiet and keeps to himself compared to the other two. James is, well just like his namesake, plus a very randy teenage boy. Lilly I admit is too spoilt and wraps me around her little finger, but she's my beautiful little girl and will always be perfect to me." He said fondly.

It was strange to Draco, to see Potter so...human. He was a loving father, who adored his kids and who had just gone through a divorce. He was a normal person, like Draco.

Scorpius returned from his visit with Philip – he wouldn't be spreading any more lies. Scorpius smirked and returned to the spot he was standing at previously.

He was gutted, Al had left. He saw that there were four people left, two of which were Mr Potter and his father.

Draco saw Scorpius and pondered why he looked so forlorn.

"Scorpius." He called, voice not loud, just steady and calm – he was clearly heard as Scorpius looked up.

"Yes father?" He asked.

"Young Albus went home, but he extended an invitation to you. Seeing as I may be here sometime and you cannot hang around all night, I suggest you take him up on the offer." Draco informed him.

Draco hid his small smile, Scorpius looked comical. He was obviously surprised that Al had invited him back to his house. Draco knew his son well enough to see the slight blush, and knew it would be from an attraction Scorpius seemed to have developed for the Potter boy.

"Would you mind if I went?" He checked.

"No of course not. I won't mind. I don't want you at the manor alone, and you and I both know you wouldn't want to go to your mothers. Go to Albus' and have fun." He smiled as he said 'fun'.

Scorpius nodded, "Okay thanks. What's the address?"

Harry didn't want to shout their address out for anyone to hear, he called Scorpius over and whispered the address.

"Oh alright. See you both later. Bye." He called and stepped away.

Scorpius felt weird about floo'ing to Al's without him knowing exactly when to expect his arrival. What if Al was in his room? Scorpius didn't feel comfortable just walking through the house until he found Al. What if he stumbled across James' room and caught him with that girl? Scorpius arrived and stepped out into a large living room and was spared any hassle, as Al was sat on the sofa.

He grinned when he saw Scorpius step through.

"Hey."

"Hi. I hope you don't mind me coming over. I know you offered, but you could have been being polite." Scorpius asked as he hovered by the fireplace.

Al watched him intently, "No I was being polite, but I meant it. Our dads might be another few hours. Besides if it's the two of them in the final, they could be there all night. James is um in his room – entertaining. Lilly is at our gran's house. So it's just me. I was just about to watch a film."

Al patted the sofa, "Come sit down. I'll get us a drink." Al stood and left.

Scorpius made himself comfortable on the sofa, and looked around the living room. It was cosy and seemed like a lovely place to snuggle up on a cold winters night, reading a book. Or watching the TV. They didn't have a TV but Scorpius knew from muggle studies what it was.

Al returned and handed him a butterbeer. "What kind of films do you like?" He asked.

Scorpius took the drink and shrugged, "We don't have a TV so I don't really watch films." He admitted.

"Oh. Well what genre of books do you like? Maybe you will enjoy similar genre of film." he suggested helpfully.

Scorpius thought for a moment, "I like all kinds of books." He answered, knowing that wasn't very helpful.

Al laughed, "Okay seeing as you can't pick, I will." He walked over to the TV and crouched in front of it.

Pulling open the TV cabinet door, he searched through the DVDs, choosing one he put it on and returned to his spot on the sofa.

"I'm glad you came over. I was worried that we'd go back to...I don't know actually. I wasn't ignoring you before, but I wasn't your friend either. That's changed though, right?" He seemed unsure.

Scorpius reached out and touched his arm lightly, "Yes things have changed." He didn't say whether he meant friendship, as he wanted more than that.

They settled in to watch the film, Scorpius aware of everything. The sound of Albus' breathing, his shoulder touching his and his leg pressed against his own leg.

Scorpius hoped his father would be stubborn until the end. That way he and Mr Potter would be gone for some time, leaving him and Al alone.

Draco was starting to wonder why he even entered this stupid competition. He was chilly, tired, bored and he had a numb bum.

"Just one other person and you left to beat." Harry commented.

Draco grinned, "We'll see." Draco turned to the other competitor sizing them up.

Draco estimated her to be in her mid-twenties and she looked determined.

"Hmm she might be a problem." Draco jerked his head in her direction.

Harry turned to look at who Draco was indicating. She looked at Harry and stuck her nose in the air, chin raised.

Harry laughed and turned back to Malfoy, "She isn't a relation of yours by any chance?" he playfully asked.

Draco screwed up his nose, "Merlin no. No relation of mine would be seen in out of fashion robes, those are at least two seasons out of fashion."

Harry burst out laughing, glancing at Malfoy's unimpressed face made him laugh harder, "Sorry. Do you even listen to yourself. I can name a few of your relations who are not obsessed with fashion and appearances. Like Teddy, his grandmother, his mother..."

"Okay you made your point. Why do you think she might be a relation?" He asked, if he was more alert he would have known. Instead he walked right into it.

"Because she had her nose in the air and an expression on her face, that made her look like she just farted." Harry tried to say seriously, but failed and ended up laughing again.

"Fuck you Potter." Draco retaliated, but it didn't have his usual bite.

"Oh come on, it was funny, and you walked right into that one." Harry touched Draco's knee with his spare hand.

"Whatever." He sulked, he wasn't really angry but he wanted to have a mini strop, he was prone to them.

Harry bit his lip and tried to stifle his laughter.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing." Harry said through tight lips.

"No it is obviously something, you are practically wetting yourself." Draco snapped.

Harry let a guffaw out, "It's just, when you said 'whatever' you stuck your nose in the air and you looked like you smelled a fart, so you just proved my point."

Draco was just about to jut his chin out and huff, but realised that was what Potter expected. So he kept his at the same angle and glared at him.

Once he had calmed down Harry did feel guilty, "Malfoy come on, I'm sorry. You just make it so easy."

Draco ignored him, Harry squeezed his arm, "Malfoy...stop sulking."

Nothing.

"Draco please, I said I was sorry." Harry complained, he couldn't bare being stuck here for another few hours with no one to talk to. Also Harry was starting to see Malfoy as...a friend maybe.

Harry gave him the sad eyes.

"How sorry?" He asked Harry.

Harry grinned, at least he was talking, "Very sorry. Not sorry enough to let you win though."

Draco's mouth twitched, but he didn't smile, "Understandable. Sorry enough to answer a question?"

Harry was momentarily took off guard, he wasn't expecting that. "Um sure I guess."

Harry's hand was still on Malfoy's knee and neither of them noticed.

Draco instantly stopped sulking, making Harry believe it was all an act. A way to manipulate Harry into answering a question Malfoy had obviously been wondering about.

"Why did you and W-Ginny divorce?" He made a conscious effort to call She Weasel by her actual name, he didn't want to irritate Potter, not when he wanted to know something.

Potter was silent for so long that Draco thought he wasn't going to answer. But then Potter spoke up, his voice low, and his head lowered staring at his hand on his own knee. Draco hadn't even realised that Potter still had hold of it.

"Many reasons. We haven't been like husband and wife for years. Just passing ships in the night. We continued with our routines, and usual family life. I realised one day that, we never kissed passionately any more. We just kissed briefly, and not often. We stopped being..." he flicked his eyes to Draco and then looked away.

"Intimate. It wasn't just me. Ginny didn't want to either. I sat her down and pointed out that we were more like flatmates and friends, then husband and wife. We never argued, quite the opposite. But there was nothing there any more. Like the cliché goes, I love her, but I'm not in love with her." He returned his gaze to Draco once more.

Their eyes connected, and Draco held his gaze. Draco didn't offer words of comfort as they may seem fake to Harry's ears, but he hoped his eyes showed Harry what he wished he could convey with words.

Harry nodded and looked away, removing his hand from Draco's knee. He stood up and switched hands on the broom. Making sure he held it with the other hand before removing the first one.

An alarm went off to signal that the witch on the end had broke connection with the broom. She protested, claiming that the alarm was wrong. But eventually she was led away and Harry was left alone with Malfoy.

Feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed about their conversation Harry took a walk around the broom. Not only did it stretch his aching muscles, he had a chance to admire the broom. It was outstanding, a beautiful design and finish. It would be fantastic to ride. He made sure he held the broom as he walked around, he just slid his fingers along the handle. He stopped at the tail end and took a moment to admire it.

He startled when he heard Draco's quiet words next to his ear. Harry turned to face him and listened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Thank you for being so open and honest with me. If your worried I will tell anyone, I can assure you I won't. I'm not laughing about it either. I've been there remember." He spoke in a soothing calm tone.

Harry didn't know how to respond. At the start of this competition they were trading insults and giving each other dirty looks. All it took was spending a whole day with Malfoy, and Harry was seeing him in a different way. He was uncomfortable with some of the thoughts and feeling Malfoy was eliciting from him.

Harry had confessed to Ginny, that he no longer got turned on by her, and he even admitted that he had noticed other men. Not in the usual way, he felt stirrings, desire, lust, whatever he couldn't deny that his body was telling him that he liked men. He hadn't explored this at all, seeing as he and Ginny only divorced last week. She had been living in a separate house for about a month, but it didn't feel right to explore his sexuality when he was still technically married.

Now being in close proximity to Malfoy, Harry was feeling arousal stir up in him. Even when they were sniping at one another he was mildly turned on. It was feisty, it was fiery and exciting – the complete opposite to his married life.

He felt embarrassed about his failure if a marriage, he knew he was being stupid. Malfoy himself was divorced, but he couldn't help how he felt.

Malfoy touched his arm, "Would it help if I opened up about why my marriage failed?" He offered.

Harry raised his eyebrows, Malfoy was willing to tell him, when earlier he snapped his head off for even mentioning it. It was a testament to how far they have come in a few hours.

Harry looked into his eyes for any sign that he was bluffing, he saw none, "Okay. That might help me feel less of a failure. Like we have something in common."

Draco squeezed his arm briefly before letting it go, "Astoria and I were not compatible. But we married to please our families, a ridiculous reason to marry. We fought over everything, and she didn't really like me. We made it work, the manor is a large place, we could both live their and still not see each other for days."

He paused, looked at Harry and then continued, "Soon we were being pressured to produce an heir. So Scorpius was born. Things were strained, but once again we managed. She lived in a separate wing of the manor to me, and we basically avoided one another. It was easy to pretend to the outside world that we were the perfect married couple. Living separate lives behind closed doors."

"We argued continually and we both had lovers. Yes I know it is wrong, however I cannot change the past. Finally what made me decide to file for divorce was her reaction to Scorpius announcement that he was gay." He confessed.

Harry was intrigued, "Oh?" Harry responded, wanting to know more, but not wanting to be nosy and insensitive.

Draco sensed Harry wanted to know more, "Yes. Last summer Scorpius returned from Hogwarts and sat us down. He came out and I was incredibly proud of him for having the courage to do so. It was very brave and I admired him."

Harry found himself smiling at Draco, and his attraction stepped up a gear. He was ashamed to admit to himself that if someone said out of Scorpius parents which of the two would be the homophobe, who objected to Scorpius being gay, he would have immediately said Draco.

"You're a great father. I'm sure he needed all the support he could get." Harry hoped Draco would continue to talk, he liked learning things about him.

"Thanks. Like I said it was Astoria's reaction that made me file for divorce. She was disgusted. Called him some disgusting things and said vile things to him. She made a hard core homophobe sound like they was a school-ground bully. I lost it. I told her she could say a manner of awful things to me and about my friends and family, but the moment she speaks to and about Scorpius like that, she was gone. I threw her out that night and filed for a divorce the next day." He wasn't ashamed, he just got angry whenever he thought of Astoria's words that day.

Harry felt bad for Scorpius, "It must be difficult for Scorpius. That's his mother saying those hateful things. You might expect it from small minded strangers, but your own family or mother – that's harsh."

Draco laughed shortly, "I think Scorpius always had a blind spot for his mother. Of course growing up in a hostile environment, he knew we weren't the usual married couple. He even heard numerous arguments. But he always overlooked that, simply because she was his mother. He was crushed when she kicked off. I couldn't get him to open his door for days. I refused to use magic, I respect his privacy. I knew he would eventually come to me. He has an en-suite and a house elf delivered food to him, so he was okay."

Draco really was a decent father, Harry was liking him more and more, as he heard more about Draco.

"Then the following day after he came out, I met Astoria here at a café. I told her I had filed for divorce and she went crazy. That was the infamous argument you tried to wind me up about earlier. Yes it was very public and extremely horrendous, but the bitch deserved it." He finished confident in his statement.

"I'm surprised that Scorpius went to his mothers earlier today." Harry confessed.

Draco sneered, "It is his choice. She is still his mother. I don't think they are close any more, and I believe he dislikes their meetings. He keeps them to a bare minimum but he makes the effort. He's a decent kid. Some days he returns from meeting with her and I can see he is upset, angry, frustrated – you name it. But he's made of strong stuff."

Harry met Draco's eyes, "Like his father." He complimented.

"She's very toxic. I think she insults him every time they meet. She makes it clear that his sexuality repulses her, that she expects him to catch a disease, and many other ridiculous notions. He keeps his cool and takes it. I'm sure one day he might snap and give her a taste of her own medicine, but for now he copes. It's only been a year since he came out, and even less since he re-connected with her. He spent months ignoring her." He couldn't believe how much he had told Harry.

He just felt relaxed around him. He knew Harry wouldn't mock him, or go tell others. Besides Draco knew that he and Ginny were divorced so he had a safety net. If Potter blabbed, then he would too.

"She sounds delightful." He sarcastically admitted.

Draco laughed, "Yes delightful. I never knew she was so against two men being together. If she knew me better she would have known I'm bisexual, and she would never have married me to begin with. Maybe one day I will tell her, make her feel sick." he joked.

Harry stared at him intently, "You're bisexual?" He blurted.

Draco smirked, an extremely sexy smirk.

"Yes. I've been with a couple of men before Astoria, and one or two as lovers when I was married. Then one since the divorce. She kind of put me off women." He explained.

Harry felt his stomach drop. He had no idea why he was jealous of Draco's ex lovers, he didn't even know them. He thought if Draco was completely straight he could handle him being with someone else. When he admitted he was bisexual Harry had that glimmer of hope, but it was doused when Draco talked about previous partners. Harry had the sudden realisation that Draco might not be single, he had been divorced for a year and he had mentioned a lover.

"Potter?" Draco called, he seemed to have zoned out.

Harry shook his head, "Hmm sorry I'm getting tired. Does Scorpius know you take male lovers? Has he met your current boyfriend?" He strived for casual, but knew he hadn't pulled it off.

Harry looked around and noticed the crowds had gone and only one officiator stood monitoring the competition. As there was detection spells on the broom the officiator didn't have to do much, and they were currently sleeping on their folded arms. Harry inched forward minutely.

Draco stepped closer, "There is no current partner, male or female." He huskily responded.

Harry didn't know which one of them moved first, but they were kissing and it was glorious. Here was the passion, the spark that Harry had been longing for, that had been missing from his life.

The blaring alarms made them pull apart and Harry looked down to see that both he and Draco had let go of the broom. Harry had both his hands on Draco's waist, and Draco had one hand in Harry's hair, and the other was on his shoulder. They quickly let go and turned to the officiator, who had finally stirred from his slumber.

He noticed that both had let go, "Which one let go first?" He asked, voice rough from sleep.

They both shrugged, they didn't know.

He huffed and cast a spell and read the results.

"Congratulations Mr Potter you have won. You may take the broom. There will be an announcement in the paper. You may take your broom." he gruffly said.

Harry took hold of the broom and it dropped into his hand, no longer hovering in front of them. The officiator took a quick photo.

"Right job done. Night gentlemen." He called as he disapperated.

Harry stared at Draco, Draco stared back. They had kissed and it was good. It wasn't a trick to win. Harry didn't care that he won the broom, he was more interested in wining Draco.

"I guess I better come back to yours to get Scorpius." Draco broke the silence.

Harry nodded, "I'll side along us."

Harry gripped his arm and took them to his.

Al had just managed to build up the courage to make a move on Scorpius. They were facing each other and Al had moved in for the kiss when a sound of his dad arriving home, made him jump away. His dad and Mr Malfoy walked in.

"Father." Scorpius greeted.

"Scorpius. I'm afraid I lost the competition." He confessed.

Scorpius shrugged, "That's okay I appreciate the effort. Besides I'm sure Al would let me ride him – I mean it. Let me ride it." He clarified, absolutely mortified.

Al laughed and Scorpius groaned.

"Right. Well it's getting late we'd better go home." Draco instructed.

Scorpius stood and thanked Harry and Al for allowing him to stay.

"Mr Potter, Al, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to visit again over the holidays." He politely asked.

Before his dad could answer, Al stood and answered, "Yes of course you can. I'd like that."

Scorpius and Al shared a sly, yet obvious smile and Harry coughed.

"Night Mr Potter. Night Al, see you soon." He said as a goodbye. He stepped to the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and called, 'Malfoy Manor', disappearing with a smile on his face.

Draco nodded to Al and turned to Harry, "I guess that's my cue to leave. Goodnight Potter." He gave Harry a long lingering look and followed Scorpius' actions, returning home via floo.

"How cool is it that you won. How did you manage that?" Al asked excitedly.

Harry's head was a muddle, his thoughts mainly consisted of that kiss with Malfoy.

"Hmm yes cool. I think it was very close, I won by holding the broom for a second or two longer. We were both distracted. I'm going to get something to eat, then shower and bed. Has James' mystery girl left?" Harry said flatly.

Al shook his head, "Nope. He's obviously put up silencing spells too as I haven't heard them. I'm sure she will just apperate home when they are done, and then James will sleep all day tomorrow. Night dad." Al thought his dad looked a bit shaken, maybe holding a broom for twelve hours isn't such a good idea.

Harry had a lot to think about. His new found attraction to Malfoy being the main thing. He had really liked their kiss, so much so he was craving more kisses. Harry would have to go slow, seeing as he had just divorced Ginny and the fact he had never been with a man, let alone a high maintenance man like Malfoy. Harry ate his food and lumbered up to his room.

Al thought his dad and Mr Malfoy were acting strange, but he didn't dwell on it. His head was full of another Malfoy. Scorpius seemed to want to be kissed and then he had that slip of tongue. Al chuckled when he remembered Scorpius saying, 'Ride him' instead of it. Al went to his room, happy in the knowledge that he would be attempting to initiate another kiss with him, and soon.

- The end -

**A/N: **Draco calls Ginny a Munter, in England a Munter is an unattractive person, unattractive looks wise – they are ugly.


End file.
